


Full Moon

by SheraKorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheraKorra/pseuds/SheraKorra
Summary: Asami wants Korra to make love to her under the light of the full moon
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).



> hey guys this is my very first fanfic and i wanted to gift it to RaeDMagdon. this takes place in the AU world she had created for Korra and Asami and i like that world very much.

“Mama, what are you doing?”

The sound of her pup’s voice pulled Korra out of her evening meditation, but she was hardly upset about it. They had spent the latter part of the day eating sandwiches on the beach and wandering around Ember Island. Yasuko was every bit like Korra with her boundless energy and every bit of Asami with her inquisitive curious nature. Poking at iguana-gekkos, asking about dragons, and asking Korra to tell her stories of Avatar Aang, as she rode Naga while pretending she was on a sky bison. She was at the perfect age where she soaked up all knowledge like a sponge and Korra was glad to be contributing to her daughter’s development.

“I was meditating. Tonight is a special night for water benders, ya know.”

“Really?” Yasuko scrambled onto Korra's lap, breaking her meditation form. “Is it special for me too?”

Korra giggled at her pups instant wonder. “Absolutely, my little otter penguin. Here, sit forward in my lap and I’ll show you.”

Kora shifted their bodies towards the beach a good three feet away. The sun was in the final stages of setting and a few stars dotted the sky. The wind was a nice cool touch on their skin, perfect for the upcoming night. Korra crossed her legs and sat her pup in the pocket between. She took Yasuko's hands and balled them into fists, touching them together.

“Okay, breathe in and out in time with Mama.”

“Okay,” Yasuko replied in a whisper. It took a few breaths, but she caught on quickly.

When Korra felt her pup was ready for more instruction, she continued. “Now, focus on your water sense. Feel your chi connect with the water in your body. Can you feel it?

Yasuko was quiet for a moment in concentration. “Yea,” she replied in a whisper.

“Good, now…”

“Mama?”

“Yes, darling?”

Yasuko shifted slightly. “I have to pee. I can feel it.”

Korra couldn’t help but smile.  _ Wow, she's my pup all right. _

“Uh… do you have to go now? mommy still has company in the guest house, and we shouldn’t disturb her”

Yasuko quieted for a moment closing her eyes and tuning into her water senses. She then stood up abruptly “YES YES I gotta go now!”

“Here go in those bushes and don’t tell your mother. She’ll never let me live it down!”

Yasuko ran a short distance away, still giggling. “Okay, mama”

_ “I guess the full moon affects yassy’s potty training too. That will be good to remember in the future _ .”

Korra took the time to reflect on recent events. After the battle for Republic City she and Asami had been run ragged trying to put the city back together with the help of their friends. Between the pressures of president Raiko to rebuild their home, rehousing those whose homes had been destroyed, to burying Asami’s father, the little family needed a short break. Luckily Lord Zuko's offer to broker a deal between the Fire Nation and Future Industries for lighting benders and materials came about.

Korra and Asami had jumped at the chance to get away. Fire Lord Izumi was even nice enough to let them stay secluded on Ember Island, with the exception of a few meetings Asami needed to conduct. One of which her mate was in the middle of right now. Asami had promised this would be the last one and the next three days would be all about family ‘til they headed back to Republic City in three days’ time. But tonight..

Tonight was a full moon and Korra knew she would begin to feel its effects soon. Nights under a full moon always made her bending stronger. But another side effect was her libido during her ruts. Korra already had a naturally fierce desire for her mate. The ruts were explosive and intense. But on full moon nights, they could almost be on par with Asami’s heats. While Korra was wandering around the Earth Kingdom, she had missed Asami terribly, but on the nights of the full moon, she’d stayed to herself, not daring to mate with anyone. Fearing that she would not be able to shake the beautiful omega from her mind. She’d never shared that information with Asami. The thought of being so affected by the omega under a full moon was special and soul crushing at the same time, and Korra couldn’t do with anyone else at a time like that.

But now, full moons were her favorite occurrence, albeit with one small side effect.

Her natural alpha urge to rut and claim quickly and fiercely was somewhat muted, letting through a more sensual, slow burning desire to love on her mate. And boy, was her mate anticipating lots of love tonight. So much so that Asami had refrained from any sexual activity for the last two days just to amp up her own libido. Asami had made it clear. She wanted Korra for as long as possible under the light of the full moon.

Korra had a sneaking suspicion that the flux in Asami’s sex drive wasn’t just influenced by the anticipation of the full moon. Last night while pressed up against the omega, Korra's water sense picked up the subtle change in Asami’s body completely by accident. Korra had had enough training under Katara to know that it was the beginning stages of pregnancy. She suspected that within the next few weeks, the fetus inside Asami would make itself known to her. She allowed herself that quiet truth for the time being, resting her hand across her chest to feel upon her mating mark at the crux of her neck and shoulder.

_ Another pup! This time, I’ll do it right. I’ll be there every step of the way! Oh man, I can’t wait! I’ll be the best sire I can be to my pups and my mate. She trusts me enough to give me another chance. And I trust in myself to be everything they need. _

“Mama, all done!” Yasuko popped out of the bush and skipped down to the water. Dipped her hand under the waves, she shook them dry and plopped back into Korra’s lap. “Okay, I’m ready.”

_ “Oh, she’s definitely going to need a bath, but I gotta give it to her for trying to be clean.” _

Resuming their previous position, Korra directed her pup once again to close her eyes and slip into a steady breathing pattern, tuning into her water sense.

“Now, instead of your body, reach out and feel the waves of the ocean with your chi.”

Yasuko was quiet for a moment and Korra could feel her pups small frame tighten in concentration. She could tell her pup was trying to focus. After another moment of continued observation, Korra took two fingers and gently pushed them into Yasuko's belly. Releasing the breath that she was holding.

“Let your breath flow like dancing waves, Yasu. In…(Korra pushed in on her belly). ...and out. (Korra eased off) Push and pull. Yin and Yang. Ocean and moon. Tui and La,'' she said, continuing the motion with her fingers.

“The great spirits,” Yasuko whispered.

“That's right. They work together to bring balance, and when they are in perfect harmony, we can feel it in our water bending. Try to push and pull the water without using your hands. Keep your breathing steady and strong and use your breath.” (She rubbed Yasuko’s belly again). “...and your chi...” (She rubbed Yasuko’s chest) “...to push and pull the water”

Korra reached out with her own water sense to observe closer. She continued to coach Yasuko through her lesson gently and patiently. Yasuko was quite adept at water bending for being so young, and if she could do this even a little bit, she would have Korra beat by a few years. She herself was a prodigy, but the knowledge that her offspring could have even more prowess then herself made Korra swell with pride. She clutched her daughter just a little closer, making sure not to disrupt her pup’s progress. Korra could feel Yasuko influencing the tide. If she kept it up for just a little bit longer, the water would touch her feet. Korra waited in calm anticipation, and then it happened.

Yasuko gasped, and her eyes popped open as she looked down at the water tickling her feet. A rumble in her chest broke free and she giggled in excitement. “I DID IT! I DID IT MAMA! LOOK!”

Korra squeezed her proudly. “BOOYA! You sure did, tiger shark. Woohoo!”

Yasuko mimicked Korra as she scrambled up and bounced around. “Booya woo hoo!”

“Water bending champions! Give me five, yassy!”

Yasuko was quick to comply, and Korra punctuated the moment with a little water play, splashing her precious pup.

“Hey, what's all the commotion out here?” The loveliest voice on the planet settled into Korra's ears and instantly heated her bloodstream. Asami appeared from the sandy walkway, wearing a red sundress with a light shawl over her shoulders. Though Korra and Yasuko had a high tolerance for cold, Asami felt the slightest drop in temperature. 

_ “I’ll just have to keep her close and warm. Shouldn’t be a problem tonight.” _

Yasuko bolted past Korra and flew into Asami’s embrace. “Mommy, mommy! I moved the ocean water and I only was breathing! I didn’t move my hands! The moon did it to me!”

Asami’s peridot eyes found Korra’s in a look of surprise. “Really?”

Korra gave a goofy grin, proud to dote on her pup. “Yeah, I think she may be gifted. I wasn’t able to move the ocean tides at her age. Of course, the full moon might be bringing her prowess to light more easily, still impressive.”

Asami rocked Yasuko in her arms, peppering her face with kisses while drinking in her child’s laughter.

“Oh yeah, and what about Mama? Will her… prowess... shine through tonight?”

Korra felt her face heat up and her pulse quicken. O _ h you have no idea. I’m gonna give it to you so good if you don’t know you’re pregnant now, you’ll definitely feel like it after tonight _ . 

Before she could voice her smart comment, she became aware that Yasuko was looking at her with curious eyes. She thought better of it and turned to the waves once more. On her next exhale, Korra seized the tides and pushed them back almost a full five feet. She held them at bay for a bit, while they lessened their resistance. “How’s that for prowess?”

“Wooooaaa,” Yasuko replied.

Korra's actions allowed for a bunch of seashells to glint in the bright moonlight, which instantly attracted Yasuko. She requested to be put down and headed to the edge to pick at the shells and play with her own water. She was truly easy to entertain. Korra didn’t know that she could love someone so much.

Hands came from behind Korra to wrap around her waist, and Asami’s breath was hot against her ear. “Nice. Very nice. I wonder what you have in store for me tonight?” She rocked her hips forward into Korra's ass, and Korra pushed back instinctively. Warmth pooled in her belly, and she knew her alpha physiology would begin to show if she didn’t keep her cool.

“I have delicious plans for you tonight, you beautiful fire flower.” Unable to help herself, Korra turned around and captured Asami’s lips in a tender kiss. It was full of heat and passion and love, and she was swiftly drowning in it. Asami was equally receptive. A whimper slipped past her lips, and Korra couldn’t help but smile. A hand slid up around Asami’s waist and down to rub her ass, and that's when she became aware that something just wasn’t….

“I'm not wearing any panties,” she whispered in Korra's ear. “I'm ready as soon as you are. Please don’t keep me waiting.”

Korra dipped her head down and attempted to stifle a groan, but wasn’t quite successful. The scent of Asami’s arousal was heady and devastatingly delicious, along with the smell of her shampoo and a light layer of Korra’s favorite perfume. Combining to make a deadly cocktail of smells that alone were broadcasting a clear message to Korra. Asami needed to be thoroughly fucked tonight. Anything less would be a tragic crime.

“Are those guys from your meeting off the island?”

“Mmhmm,” Asami replied, kissing and nipping at Korra's neck. “left fifteen minutes ago.”

Korra relaxed and let her shift begin. “Good. Why don’t you take care of night duties with Yasuko while I shower today's adventures off? And when I'm done…”

She gave Asami’s ass a squeeze, eliciting another beautiful gasp from her lover.

“I’ll help you with some…bending.” she flashed Asami a wicked smirk and waggled her eyebrows. Asami laughed despite herself and rolled her eyes dramatically. 

“You're so irresistible when you make lame jokes, Korra,” she replied, in a throaty voice laced with sarcasm.

“You wouldn’t love me any other way.” Korra gave another love tap on Asami’s rear before she retreated inside. 

  
  
  


******************************************************************************** 

It was almost too easy to get Yasuko to fall asleep. Korra had done an excellent job at keeping her occupied and busy while Asami conducted her meeting. It had left the pup utterly spent. Asami had caught the last bit of her bending lesson before sire and pup broke out in congratulatory joy. If what Korra said was true about Yasuko, Asami was proud of her pup and even more proud of her mate.

Korra.

Asami couldn’t get Korra out of her head. She was under the omegas skin like a drug and Asami was hooked. The soft blue eyes were soul shattering. Watching Korra move was like being in a trance. Her body was all muscle, yet feminine in her own right. She loved Korra’s arms, Korra’s back, Korra’s smile, Korra's hips.

_ Oh spirits, those hips. _

Asami was hooked. She was completely madly in love with Korra. And now she truly allowed herself to feel every ounce of what that meant. They were mated, and Korra wasn’t going anywhere. They were the team she had so desperately longed for while Korra was away. But now that she was back, they were working to become in tune with each other. Asami watched Yasuko sleep for a few moments and her hand crept up to her own stomach. She and Korra had been all over each other every chance they got since the battle of Republic City. It wasn’t often, but when they were able to enjoy a few moments with one another, the sex was earth shattering. To the point where Asami thought she might be pregnant. The only other time she’d craved Korra so ravenously was when she was pregnant with Yasuko. But this hunger was the same and yet different. She assumed it was because they were still rather newly mated.

_ Still, it wouldn't be a bad thing if I were pregnant. Perhaps I'll see Kaiya when we get back to Republic City _ .

She kissed her pup and started out the door, turning to the polar bear dog lying sprawled on the floor. “You're on duty now, Naga. Keep her safe until morning.”

Naga cracked an eye open, and her tail gave a few unenthusiastic thumps.

“Oh, c'mon girl. I got a whole new bag of seal jerky for you. Do this and three strips are yours in the morning.”

At the sound of seal jerky, Naga was up. repositioning herself on the side of Yasuko's bed, but not before giving Asami a nudge on her hand. She looked over Yasuko and seemed to do her own inspection of the pup. Once satisfied, she laid back down and closed her eyes.

“Good night, girls.” 

Asami walked into their bedroom to find Korra sitting in lotus position on the bed. The lights were dim and the curtains were open to bathe her in soft calming light. She had no clothing on except for her underwear and Asami couldn't be more grateful. She took a moment to study Korra's features. Her powerful muscles stood out shifting beneath her cinnamon skin. Asami could see Korra’s abdominals flex and relax in time with her breathing. Her eyes had drifted upwards to Korra's breast. They were larger than hers but they stood just as proud and were just as sensitive. Asami’s mouth watered. Abruptly, and ravenously, she grew wet. 

She climbed onto the bed with her mate and slid her arms around Korra's neck from behind. “Why hello Avatar fancy meeting you under this moonlight.” 

“Hey yourself Miss Sato” 

Asami took a moment to study the alpha underneath her. “Is everything alright? You have been meditating a lot. Is something on your mind bothering you?”

Her worry was extinguished as Korra sharply came out of lotus and pinned Asami underneath her. 

“Actually I've been meditating to try and calm all of these wild thoughts of you.” Korra pushed her hips forward and Asami could feel the bulge of Korra’s cock grinding against her. The feel of it caused her to gasp in hungry anticipation. “Mmm is that so?” she whispered. Korra was already lighting her skin on fire and she hadn't even done anything yet. 

“Mmhmm” Korra began raining kisses on Asami’s face and lips. Her hands threading through Asami’s fingers above her head.

“I’ve been thinking about you too” Asami said planting her own kiss on Korra's lips. “It’s kind of hard to conduct a meetng when I have visions of you feasting and fucking me.” 

That got Korra’s attention. She gave a hard sigh, grinding her hips forward again. Asami spread her legs wider for her mate. “ Tell me more.” Korra asked barely, restraining the need in her voice. Asami happily spilled her desires to Korra. 

“ I want you Korra. I want you to fuck me. I need my alpha.” She felt Korra’s cock twitch at her words and she went in for the kill. She took her knee and flippd their positions. Korra's reaction was delicious. “Make love to me Korra, I need to feel you inside of me, I want to come for you and give you more…” 

The rest of her sentence was lost as Korra surged upwards and their lips crashed together in a hard kiss. Asami pushed her tongue forward and a hard shiver passed up her spine as Korra suckled hungrily on her tongue and her hands moved to lift up Asami’s dress, exposing her thighs and sex. Asami saw the exact moment Korra inhaled her arousal. Her pupils dilated and a growl tore from her throat. “So beautiful” She said, taking her hand and placing it between Asami's legs. Her lips were glistening with wetness and her clit was peeking out shyly from under its hood. Korra rolled that tender bundle of nerves between her fingertips. Her eyes locked on to Asami’s as she gently took a hand and placed it on her belly and tilted her back so that her hips shifted up, revealing her entrance.

Korra slipped a finger inside and Asami was already panting. She marveled at how wet Korra could make her and that made her clench around Korra's finger. The action was felt by Korra because a whimper escaped her lips and her cock jumped against Asami’s cream colored backside. Korra's eyes were closed as she removed her finger and slipped it into her mouth. Asami’s face was burning with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. Korra was savoring her taste like fine wine and Asami just had to ask. 

“How is it?” 

Korra's eyes burst open and her pupils were blown black with lust. She grabbed Asami’s hips firmly and pulled upwards making Asami shift. When she spoke her voice was husky. 

“ Ride my face, please” 

A jolt of electricity shot up Asami’s spine and she moaned out her agreeance. She moved up Korra’s body, pulling the rest of her dress off over her head and onto the floor, happy to meet her mate's demands. She placed her hands on the headboard and lowered her center onto Korra's awaiting lips. At the first swipe of Korra’s tongue flashes of light burst behind Asami’s eyes and she was swept away. 

They both moaned out their relief. Asami finally received pleasure from her alpha, Korra drinking in her lover's essence. It was water to her parched desire and she was finally quenching her thirst. Asami marveled at just how much Korra was enjoying herself. To know that her mate desired her so fiercely was almost startling to Asami, and that knowledge would be what lifted them higher to a earth shattering release. 

“Mmm Korra that's so good” she encouraged. “don't stop” she gasped as she rocked on Korra’s mouth. Her tongue was a hot, wicked thing. running up and down between her center and her clit in broad flat strokes. Asami’s favorite. Coherent thoughts were slipping away from her and she closed her eyes to feel Korra's ministrations. Korra’s electric hands were roaming all over Asami's body. They slid up confidently to message her breast and tease her nipples into stiff points under Korra’s fingertips. Asami looked down into Korra’s shimmering blue eyes. The intensity of love she found there caused fresh wetness to drip from her core and Korra was there to capture it all. Her eyes gave a mischievous gleam before she closed them. her lips sealed around Asami’s clit and she began to suck. 

The sensation caused Asami’s rocking motion to stutter and a groan of intense pleasure escaped from her cherry red lips. “Ahhh fuck, Korra” she wined. 

“Mmhmm” was the only response Korra gave, too engrossed in her task to stop. She increased her pressure even more and Asami shifted more of her weight onto her arms gripping the headboard. Korra’s mouth had her head spinning and her body hurling towards an early release. Asami couldn't help the longing to feel as much of Korra pressed up against her as she could. She wanted to return just as much pleasure as Korra had been giving, but she didn't want to put a stop to Korra's activities. With more self control than she'd ever giver herself credit for she stopped her rocking. 

“ Korra, please, wait I want to...” 

Korra slowed her movements and opened her eyes with concern on her face. Asami shifted down Korra's body to lay on top of her “ I’m fine my love. You can keep going in a moment. Take off your underwear. I want to have some fun of my own. She winked at her mate and leaned down to capture Korra's lips in a kiss, tasting herself as their tongues danced together. When they broke apart she was panting again, spellbound by the raw emotions Korra was giving off. 

“ I won't last long if you do what I think you're going to do. “ Korra said as she shimmied out of her undershorts, unwilling to give up the pressure of Asami naked and pressed against her. Asami leaned in to whisper into Korra's ear

“ That's okay, I won't last either. We have all night and I plan on on cumming with you many times” 

Korra's eyes were wide in anticipation. Asami took that as her cue to dismount and turn around. She didn't waste time. Now that she was facing the object of her desire she lowered her hips back onto Korra's mouth and once again she was being devoured. She purred as she took Korra's shaft in her hand. It was fully extended and warm to the touch. There was already a pearl of wetness collecting at the tip. Proof that Korra was in need of attention herself. 

Asami placed her fist around the base of Korra's cock and began to pump up and down. Her lips wrapped around Korra's flared head and began moving in sync with her fist. Her rhythm was smooth and steady not in a rush at all. She wanted to savor Korra's pleasure for as long as she could without them falling off the deep end into their ecstasy. 

“ Ooooh yes Asami just like that” was all Korra could say before she dived back into Asami’s folds. Together they formed a matching rhythm, feeding off of the pleasure they were giving one another. Asami performed all tasks that Korra loved. She sank down on Korra’s cock until her lips touched the base. She could feel it twitch in her mouth with pleasure, and felt a bit of pre-come slip down her throat. She could tell that Korra was trying to keep her hips from jerking and that just wouldn’t do. Asami took her free hand and reached around to draw circles on Korra’s tight female entrance. That was enough to break Korra’s resolve and she began to gently thrust against Asami’s lips. Asami felt when Korra’s tongue slipped inside of her and she gave a deep purr of delight on her downward stroke. The vibration of her chords caused a heavy throb to race along Korra's length. Asami could tell that her lover was close. She glided back up the shaft and lashed over the head of Korra's cock with her tongue, gathering up the salty sweet essense of her alpha. She let her own fingers slip inside Korra's entrance and pushed until she felt the swollen spongy pad that gave Korra so much pleasure. As soon as she hit that spot, Asami felt Korra circle back to her clit and begin to suck. She gave Asami’s creamy backside a slap before she slipped a finger into Asami’s pussy to deliver the same wicked pleasure and Asami felt her body release more wetness for her mate. She felt waves of electricity course through her body and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. She wanted to take Korra with her over the edge. She started to come off Korra's cock to tell her but Korra beat her to it. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum” Korra said releasing Asami's clit momentarily. Asami took that as her cue to continue and on her next downward dive she held her place and allowed the muscles of her throat to massage Korra's tip while she purred. She felt Korra's cock give a stuttering throb and then a rush of warmth spilled into her mouth.

Korra's hand and tongue were busy at work communicating just how much pleasure she was in. but with a free hand she slid her palm up Asami's sensitive spine and the intimacy of the touch pushed her over the edge. She groaned on Korra's cock. Wave after wave of her release crashing over her and she was lost she gave herself over to her orgasm and to Korra. And Korra was there to guide her through it all. She accepted Korra's release as a representation of Korra's love and desire for her and that made her orgasm even stronger. They were one. Asami was the moon and Korra was the ocean. And they were in harmony together. 

*******************************

Korra was positively drunk with love and affection. She rested her head on her pillow, unable to stop the grin that plaster her face as they both came down from their explosive first round orgasms. She felt incredible! Asami's taste on her tongue, her weight on top of her and her cock wonderfully drained for the moment. She wished they could have lasted longer but she could not find it in herself to be upset. Besides, there was still something she planned to try and if she could pull it off this would be a night Asami would never forget. 

“That was really awesome Asami '' she said while taking her hands and giving the omega’s backsides a firm squeeze. She dropped a few open mouth kisses onto Asami’s thighs and sex. “You're just so sweet (kiss) and delicious (kiss) I can't help myself sometimes.” 

Asami released Korra's cock with a soft pop and rolled off of her. She instantly missed the closeness of her mate. Luckily Asami shifted so that she lay on Korra's shoulder and draped a toned leg across her waist. She snuggled tightly up to Korra “Mmm I know, I feel the same way” she cracked an eye open and smiled “I always like to say hello to Korra Junior” 

Korra’s smile faltered a bit “Really? We're still calling it that?” 

Asami’s slender hand reached out to cup Korra's cheek and she brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. Korra could taste herself on Asami’s lips. It was a thrilling proof that she belonged to the Omega completely. 

“Yes because I love you, and everything that is you, and everything that comes from you. Korra JR is just a small part of that”. 

“Alright, I'll buy that for now,” Korra said holding her lover closer. And kissing her forehead “and I love you too” 

They were silent for a while, purring their satisfaction to one another and offering featherlight touches and kisses. The moon was bright outside and the light illuminated Asami's eyes in a way that made Korra lose all the breath in her lungs. She was startled by just how much she desired Asami all over again.

A soft breeze came through the balcony window offering Korra a breath of cool air. Asami’s skin prickled under her touch and she shivered lightly. Korra turned to her mate and released a breath of heat bending, to which Asami sighed in relief and snuggled closer. She giggled as she felt that Korra’s cock had not softened in the least bit. 

“You're still so hard.” Asami said, running a finger down Korra’s neck and tracing her collarbone. 

“I can't help it, Korra said “ you're so intoxicating. And so very sexy. Everything you do sets my blood on fire, and I want to be inside you all over again. with my fingers, my tongue, my cock, my knot.” Korra shifted her position to lean over Asami and rock against her. She pressed on with telling her salacious things that caused Asami to coo softly, and a blush krept from her cheeks down to her chest. Korra punctuated her comments with a jog of her hips, the flick of her tongue and the gentle scrape of her teeth. Asami's resulting actions were to move her hips as well, letting Korra slide easily through her dripping sex and brush up against her clit. The friction and the words were priming Asami for another round, and she was becoming increasingly chatty. 

“Mmm I wish I  _ could _ have your knot buried inside me. Too bad it's not my heat. I'd be positively greedy for you. I already am, but I love being tied to you, being filled by you, Not letting you go… oh!

Korra pulled Asami on top of her ready to give the omega everything she craved. She rolled her hips and Asami sagged forward. Korra took a hand and ran it up the back of Asami’s neck scratching at the nape with a firm hold “Stop talking and start riding” 

Korra wasn't interested in talking anymore. She pulled Asami into a hard kiss and lined up with Asami's entrance. Asami was ready and in a suprisingly sexy move, she slid down on Korra’s cock on the first stroke, releasing a harsh cry of pleasure into Korra's mouth. Korra gave her a minute to adjust while she sat up and moved them up towards the head of the bed, Korra’s back resting against the headboard and Asami perfectly illuminated in the moonlight. 

“I want you just like this” she panted, stroking Asami's thigh. She wanted to see Asami reach the heights of her pleasure. She needed to be connected to every part of her. to taste her need in every kiss. She wrapped her arms around her and felt Asami begin her up and down motions. Holding her closer Korra could feel the sweat begin to build up between them and a bead ran down and settled in the divot of Asami’s throat. She buried her face there and inhaled. The scent of Asami’s arousal was thick like honey set out in the sun, and warm like the fire she ignited in Korra. 

Korra wanted to meditate on Asami as she chased her pleasure. She wanted to connect to Asami not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually. Each thrust of her hips was a physical representation of the love and adoration she wanted to spill into her mate. Wishing to fill her with more than just cum, but with love, security, confidence, and life. 

“Oh Korra.’ Asami panted above her “Fuck you feel so good inside me” 

“Enjoy yourself sweetheart” Korra put just a little more force behind her thrust keeping them long enough to massage Asami’s front wall. The lewd wet sounds of Asami’s pleasure spurring their arduous action further.

“Yes! Shit! oh yes my love, shit! don't stop!” Asami sagged forward resting her weight against Korra and she accepted it all. She had to smile at herself in pride as she took in Asami’s frenzied cries. Asami was becoming increasingly delirious, lost in her lust for Korra. She laughed internally as she became aware that those whimpers were words being repeated. “So good”. 

Korra kissed the side of Asami’s head and began to whisper into the Omega’s ear, knowing Asami could be stimulated by positive praise.

“You're so beautiful Asami.” she ran a hand up to cup one of her breasts, teasing the hard pink nipple. “Such a sweet Omega”. 

“Yes,” Asami heaved. Her fingers slid through Korra’s hair and her nails scratched at Korra’s scalp sending shivers of pleasure through Korra. She continued to sing her praises to her mate. 

“You're so lovely, nobody loves me like you do.” 

Asami surprised Korra by clamping down on the crux of her neck and shoulder. Her walls shivered around Korra and she had to fight not to bite Asami back.

“Mine” Asami moaned around her mouthful of flesh. It was rare for Omegas to express possessiveness. But Korra smiled, Asami was rare in her own right. Her possessiveness was fuel to Korra's fire and she was edging towards release. Asami’s growing passion was exciting to Korra and she wanted more. She wouldn't stop until Asami was completely satisfied and falling into her orgasm. Korra would lead her there. 

“Yes all yours. Let me show you.”

Korra knew this was her moment. She focused all her love and desire for her mate and pushed the sensation down her body to her member. She closed her eyes and images of Asami filled her mind. Her smiles as she woke up to Korra in the morning. Her face flushed and twisted in pleasure. Her hands caressing her heavily pregnant belly. Her green eyes focused over blueprints in her office. Her body relaxed and sensual as she dozed off in her bath. 

Korra’s knot began to swell.

It was only a few thrust before Asami noticed as well. She pulled back in surprise and she looked down between them.” 

“ Wha-” her sentence was cut off when Korra jogged her hips and the top of her knot caught on Asami’s entrance causing her to gasp at the sudden sensation. She slowed her movements slightly, worried about Asami’s reaction” 

“I wanted to do this for you. Prove to you nobody has me like you do” 

“How are you doing this?” her face was covered in sweat and her inky black hair was beautifully messy over her features. Korra had never seen anything so breathtaking. Korra’s blue eyes met Asami’s sparkling greens and she gave a devilish wink. 

“Water Tribe.” 

She sobered slightly “is this okay? I can get rid of it if you-” 

Asami's lips crashed into Korra and her tongue pushed into Korra’s mouth. Asami started her up and down motions again with enthusiasm and clutched Korra close. Her grip returned to steel in Korra’s brown hair before she released her lips and purred in her ear. “Give it all to me, don't hold back.”

Korra groaned in excitement and on her next thrust up, Asami met her stroke and her knot began to sink in. They both gripped each other tight, as bliss filled moans pushed from their lips. Asami’s walls stretched to take in Korra's gift and the sensation of hot, wet, heat slowly taking her in was almost too much for the alpha. She was almost completely inside Asami but with so much meditation on the woman above her, she noticed the slight tension in Asami’s struggle to accommodate her girth. 

“Nobody has ever had me like this. You're my first and last Asami. I'm all yours completely” 

Those words seemed to be Asami’s undoing. Her pussy blossomed open for Korra and she slid the rest of the way in with a clean snap. Asami's teeth sank back into Korra’s mating mark and Korra realized her walls were fluttering in a frenzy. She was cumming as hard as Korra had ever known. There was nothing left for Korra to do but join her mate as they fell into the abyss of their love. Korra closed her eyes, sank her teeth into Asami’s shoulder, and let go. 

********************************************************************************************************

As soon as she felt Korra’s teeth sink into her flesh, Asami’s orgasm intensified. She was finally -albeit a bit shockingly- tied to her mate. Korra was fully locked inside, her bite hard on Asami’s flesh and her words sinking into Asami’s soul. They were connected in every way and Asami loved it. Inside her she could feel Korra’s cock give a heavy throb and she knew her lover was cumming too. Asami felt Korra’s truth in every word she spoke and every thrust she gave. Now she felt it in every burst of seed Korra spilled. Korra belonged to Asami. 

That possessive thought was so delicious in Asami’s mind that her walls clenched tight around Korra’s knot and Korra jerked. The shift caused the knot to rub Asami’s front wall and she turned hollow with pleasure. She shifted searching for the same white hot stimulus. Asami had to smile at herself.  _ Oh yes, greedy indeed. _

Korra was so lost in finally chasing her own pleasure that she managed to fuck Asami right though their first orgasm and straight into a second one. Their shared release echoed through the other wildly and was held securely inside Asami by Korra. Korra released small pitiful wines that outside of the bedroom she would have considered embarrassing. But at this moment Asami knew them to be Korra’s way of communicating her desperation. Her need for Asami. The need to belong to Asami.

Asami released her mating mark and held Korra close and she talked to her through the rest of her orgams. “I love you so much Korra. I don't want anybody but you I never will. Your all mine and I'm all yours. We will stay that way forever. I will never let you go.” 

Korra grunted at the final few spurts of her release but was content to stay in their current position while they once again purred their happiness through the settling of their aftershocks. Finally Korra released her hold on Asami’s shoulder, and slumped back against the headboard. She was sweaty and her hair was messy and stuck to her face. Her abs were bunched and more pronounced with exertion and wetness. She was drop dead gorgeous. But it was her eyes that made Asami's heart clench. 

Korra’s tanzanite blue eyes shimmered with happy tears and a wide grin on her sweet face. The blissed out look on her face as she looked up to Asami coaxed out her own laughter. Asami reached and wiped under Korra’s eyes with a gentle sweep of her thumb. She leaned down to kiss her lover's lips.

“That was marvelous, thank you.” said Asami 

Korra sighed happily and then gave a small jog of her hips “How was  _ that _ for prowess Sato?”

Asami gave a soft giggle “Absolutely delicious“ 

A thought came to the forefront of Asami’s mind.

“Did you bloodbend your knot? “ she asked with no prejudice or judgment in her voice.

Korra’s look shifted slightly and she gave a shy smile. “Yea. I know blood bending is frowned upon and I would never use it against someone. But I was kind of curious if I could do it. and this seemed like a good reason to try. Did I hurt you?”

How sweet and unsurprisingly Korra- like 

“No.” Asami said “I was just surprised, are you okay?”

Korra placed her hands on Asami’s belly, slightly rounded by their shared release. “I'm fine. It didn't hurt or feel weird or anything like that. I just had to meditate on you and then..poof” 

“Poof” Asami said as she leaned down to kiss Korra again. They were slow and sweet for a moment before Asami pulled back.

“Do you think we made a baby?” 

Korra gave her a devilish grin “Definitely, you were a delight too, greedy pants”

Asami couldn't help her blush. She winked at Korra “What can I say, i'm a spoiled heiress. I want what I want, and I get what I want.” 

Korra rolled her eyes shut and laughed “Raava’s sake I hope our pups don't have that same mentality.” 

Asami replied saucily “You like it when i'm demanding, admit it.” 

“I like when you're  _ possessive _ …..maybe a little demanding” Korra cracked open an eye for her next question.

“Do you have any further demands for tonight? I can be ready to go again in a few more minutes.”

The promise of more sent a shiver down Asami’s spine. “i'll always take what you care to give Korra” 

There was a mischievous glint in Korra’s eye and Asami knew she said the wrong thing.

“Will you take it on the beach?” 

“mmhmm.”

“What about in the ocean?”

“Yes Korra.”

“How about the balcony?”

“Uh huh” 

“The palace in the south?” 

“Uh h….NO! Korra, your parents dont need to hear us!”

“What?! You can always be quiet” Korra said with an incredulous look.

“Korra, you do your best fucking when im  _ not _ quiet” she leaned in “And your not satified untill im screaming for you”

They both shivered at Asami’s words and their bodies began to heat. 

“Go get us water and snacks and meet me on the beach, i'll check in on Yassy and Naga.” Korra was already shifting to remove herself from inside Asami. 

Asami laughed at Korra's quick movements “Easy tiger-shark, we've got all night to be together.” 

Korra looked at her mate as she got out of bed. Their bodies were beautifully naked and bathed in moonlight. Korra’s eyes were on Asami and then her belly. Asami saw the look of pure love on Korra’s features.

“No, we have our whole lives.” 

Well, who was Asami to argue with that.

END

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy please comment and give feed back


End file.
